Fate is not a cat toy
by Ispano-guymelef
Summary: Hitomi returned home leaving a young king to discover his fate alone can an eager Neko help guide him...or will he be fates' cat toy...VanxMerle
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne._

_Rated: T just in case…_

_Author's Notes: People either love or hate this paring…I like it so let's have some fun with it shall we…I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thank you!_

_**Fate is not a cat toy **_

The pillar of light lifted slowly into the air pulsed and was gone. Van dropped his head and scratched the back of his neck and let out a sigh.

He turned to walk back down the path and whispered to himself "…that was the stupid…After all we went through I still never told her how I felt. Note to self don't let that sort of thing happen again. I guess it's better this way" he told himself. "This is not her world and her family and life are on the mystic moon."

So why did he still fell this pain in his chest, this feeling that part of him was gone.

"This is going to be much harder than I thought…" he membled to himself.

He would have a queen, a companion and a family just not any time soon it seemed. He steadied himself and made his way back to his people his friends …Merle saw him walking slowly down the path and dropped to all fours and made a beeline toward him. As she got within range she leapt toward him…

"Lord Van, Lord Van, Lord Van…."

The both hit the ground with a thud…with Merle wrapped around his neck.

"Merle let go you're choking me…" he wheezed as he pried the neko's arms from around his neck.

"Sorry" she said as they got to their feet. "I get a little too excited sometimes" she continued as she dropped her gaze to her feet.

He placed his hand on her head and ruffled her pink hair.

"I guess I could forgive you just this once" he teased. "Come on lets go get something to eat."

As the days past Merle was dying to know why Hitomi had left and if she would return soon. It took her almost a week to get the courage to ask him. They were sitting on the roof late one evening when she could not stand it anymore and had to ask.

"Do you think Hitomi will come back?" she asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

He clutched the pendant, shook his head and sighed…

"No" was his only response he then got up and went back inside.

Merle sat there in silence for a moment thinking, scheming, plotting…then she mentally smacked herself and whispered "BAD MERLE, the body is not even cold yet give it time…" She leaned back and looked up at the stars "I will make sure you find the perfect companion and are happy no matter what…" She closed her eyes and allowed herself a little time to hope I wish it could be me….she thought.

The next several years passed without too much trouble…There were a few spoiled little tarts that she had to chase away but Van had never given them a second glance anyway. She knew that there would be more trouble around the corner. Vans 19th birthday was coming up and the council was anxious for him to find a queen. He seemed to have no real interest in that as his days were consumed with rebuilding Fanelia and royal duties. His nights were spent training and talking with her or their friends from the destiny war when they visited.

They had always been close but lately there was an odd tension between them. Whenever they were too close or brushed past each other, it made them feel a little out of sorts. They both felt it but neither spoke about it. She never dared hope it was something more but she still wonders if he thinks about it at all.

As she sat and watched him train one evening she admired how kind the years had been to him. He had changed a great deal in nearly four years. He was no longer the lean fifteen year old boy he was much taller and thicker. He was Allen's height and more heavily built very much like his father. She watched him with such intensity that she had started to unconsciously drool…until she caught herself hoping he had not noticed. She had changed as well no longer the gangly little neko she had become a striking young woman. Her hair was still the same short pink mess it had always been. She had adopted a much longer version or her trademark dress with slits up either side to about mid thigh. It allowed her freedom of movement and hid for the most part the woman she had become. She had to wonder if he would ever see her as anything more than a childhood playmate…Her thoughts were interrupted with a sweaty face just inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her ear as he asked…

"You in there or have you learned to sleep with your eyes open?"

Her other ear was twitching as her eyes glassed over…too close…too close…she was frozen, unable to move.

Then he kneeled and placed his hand on her cheek and continued to speak softly..."Are you ok?"

Dear god his touch was electric…it sent chills up her spine…Ok, ok, ok get a hold of yourself Merle she thought.

She unconsciously leaned into his touch and smiled "Yea just dandy, why". Oh that was real subtle she thought.

"Well I have been talking to you for a few moments and you weren't responding and I was getting worried. You sure you're ok"

"Sorry just lost in thought is all" she responded noting that he had not withdrawn his hand…

"Care to share" he asked as he suddenly realized how close they were and that he was stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Um sorry" he mumbled as he stood and turned away "I don't mean to errr pry…"

What was he doing this was Merle…he was lucky she didn't scratch his eyes out…He rubbed his shoulder and thought; this was starting to get strange…but why?

Trying to lift the tension in the air Merle changed the subject.

"So are you really ready for the ball it's only a few days away" she asked? "All those princesses vying for the handsome king's attention" she said as thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

"No it's something I am not looking forward to at all. I hate to be pawed at, well except by you maybe" he joked. Why did I just say that …what is wrong with me he thought?

Hmmmmm…'Pawed at' …You have no idea she thought to herself…you have no idea…

"Well you have met them all before and none of them interest you?" She asked and cringed a little.

"They are all very nice and polite but they just lack something …they don't seem real. I don't think I would be unhappy if I courted one of them but I don't think I would be truly happy either. They all kind of seem the same, nothing unique. Does that make sense" he asked and turned to face her?

He almost caught her jumping in a personal victory dance but she passed it off as stretch.

He walked over straddling the bench to sit beside her "Merle what am I going to do"?

Well I can make you list, she thought to herself with a mischievous smile. She noticed he was working his shoulder around it range of motion and wincing slightly.

"Overdid it again I see" she stated as she eyed his shirtless form.

"Yea it seems so maybe a hot bath will work the kinks out" he replied.

OK I'll get the candles and …she blushed at her line of thought…but continued to let her mind wander down that path for just a moment more.

"Here let me see what I can do" she said as she slid in behind him on the bench.

She placed her hands on his shoulders the heat of his skin making her a little she began to work the knots and tension from his muscles.

A small sound escaped his throat as he whispered "wow that feels great" After several moments he leaned back into her arms "Merle what would I ever do without you"

She could not speak…her mind screamed say something tell him how you feel…All she could do was to wrap her arms around his chest and place her cheek on his shoulder. She didn't realize she was rubbing her cheek lightly across his shoulder until…

"That kind of tickles" he whispered to her…

Embarrassed she tried to pull away but he grabbed her hands and pulled her tight against him.

"I was also going to say they it feels nice as well" he stated…

This made her blush even harder…good thing no one could tell she thought as she sighed…

Her breath across his back and neck was… wait, wait this is Merle come on Van get a hold of yourself…She is you best and oldest fiend…she is also quite beautiful and those long legs are…he shuttered, come on Van get it together show some control he thought.

The closeness was taking its toll on both of them. Their minds were in a constant back and forth of logic vs what they were feeling in the moment. They both stood with the intention of walking away and escaping this confusing moment. In an attempt to retreat Van turned to leave as Merle stepped forward. As they bumped into each other Merles breath was now ragged as they were way too close for her to be able to handle…Van could feel her breath on his chest and combined with her practically being in his arms was almost more than he could take…

What is going on with me Van thought, Merle is my friend I can't think of her like this…can I? Something just draws me to her…I wonder if she feels it to?

I have got to get out of here before I say or do something stupid…Merle thought.

Before she could move Van placed his hand on her arm. She wanted to look up, to meet his gaze but she lacked the courage. Van found the courage for her as he lifted her chin so her gaze met his…He leaned in slowly closing the small space between them as his lips brushed hers. He felt her shudder as their lips met a second time….

"You majesty are you in here?" a voice called... "Some of the councilors are looking for you…King Van"

A young redheaded servant came in to the training hall and was about to walk into a very interesting scene. As he turned to look Merle wiggled out his grasp and sped away on all fours…

He cursed under his breath "Damn it Margret you have really bad timing…"

He looked back to the open window Merle had escaped through and shook his head.

"Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do…"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Notes:**__ Ok now let see how much fluff trouble we can start for them…Next chapter should be up soon…I hope everyone enjoys this so please leave a review! It would be much appreciated! Thank you!_

Merle sat on the roof deep in thought trying to understand what had just happened. She touched a finger to her lips and closed her eyes trying to savor the moment brief as it was. This had all really started getting out of hand during that snowstorm...A smile crossed her lips as she remembered that night, that mornings… damn it she though, yea that stupid morning… That was the first time they or more accurately _**she**_ had crossed a line of sorts. It was different this time, in the training hall _**he**_ had been the aggressor, the instigator. This was what she had wanted, desired and hoped for so why had she run away? It wasn't Margret; she could care less if she had seen them. It would have been fun as she knew that Margret had a thing for Lord Van. A wicked smile crossed her lips as she pictured Margret's expression if she walking in on her and Van. Merle leaned back on the roof and thought about what in the world was happening and why she had resisted it. What was it? Was it the potential of a future or the potential lack of one? Was it that she feared that she could not meet the obligations of being the consort of a King? No she thought as she started to groom the back of her hand…and she stopped. She suddenly sat up It was _**her**_…a world away and _**she **_was the cause of all this. Hitomi had left, had abandoned him and yet she still had his heart and his devotion. She cursed under her breath at the reality that had been staring her in the face all this time.

"Oh god that's it but I can't tell him that." She let out a heavy sigh as her tail swished side to side "Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do…"

Then she thought about the Ball for Van's 19th birthday…The day the council had convinced him to choose a consort, his future queen. Fanelia had very few rules when it came to the kings' choice of a queen other than it had to be done before his 21st birthday. The queen could be royal, peasant, Draconian, from the mystic moon it was the kings decision alone.

"How I am going to get him to see this without hurting him" she began to weep softly. "I am going to lose him a second time …but to a damn memory, what do I do "she cried.

Van sat in his room staring at the same page of the same document he had been trying to finish for the last hour. He leaned forward on his elbows on the desk and sighed.

"Damn it" he yelled as he raked all the papers and documents off the desk.

He stood and walked over to the bed sat down staring out at the open balcony.

He thought for a moment trying to understand his feelings and what was going on inside his head. The image of the Neko continued to plague his thoughts. A smile curled at the edge of his lip as he pondered on how far up those long legs those stripes went …

He shook his head "Van get it together that is a dangerous line of thought" he told himself. "What am I doing; what is the matter with me..." he whispered. "I am drawn to this woman but why do I continue to hold back"?

Was he still carrying a torch for Hitomi and that fact confusing his heart and mind? Was he reaching out to Merle only because she was there? He reached down and touched the pendant around his neck. He had not removed it since the day Hitomi had given it to him. He had continued to display the token of affection and diluted commitment for nearly four years.

"I have been such a fool" he whispered he rested his head in his hands.

He began to reflect on the details of the past several years and Merle in particular. He started to smile as he remembered how she had chased off Princess Sara and Princess Katherine. He remembered that they were spoiled, shallow young girls that were only concerned with a title. They had cared nothing for him but he had had no interest in them so it was no real loss anyway. Van rubbed his eyes and tried to gather his thoughts. He leaned back on the bed as he reflected on what had triggered the odd tension between them or made it much more evident.

His mind flashed back to about year ago during an unusually bad snowstorm. The storm was unique as it was only the second time he had ever seen lighting and thunder with snow. It was very beautiful but very eerie at the same time. Van lay in bed watching the storm through the balcony window when he heard a timid scratching knock. He knew who it was and simply called out to her.

"Come in Merle" he stated flatly.

She opened the door and quickly scurried into the room and stopped at the edge of his bed.

"Is it ok if I sleep here tonight, it's really cold and I can't seem to keep my fire going and …well…" she replied. Ok lame excuse she thought but it sounded convincing enough.

"Merle you're a little old to be scared of a storm" he teased.

She looked at her feet embarrassed at being so easy to read.

Van chuckled "I'm sorry I know it's cold and you are more than welcome to stay here tonight".

"Thank you Lord Van" she said as she jumped onto the bed and curled up at end.

He cocked and eyebrow at her…even in the long heavy nightgown he could make out of more of her shapely form than he should have been able to. Then without thinking he said "what are you doing you'll freeze down there come here and get under the covers" he stated innocently.

Not thinking about what he had offered she hopped under the heavy blankets with him. Then realizing where she was she made sure she stayed on her side, nowhere near him. She was not stupid and did not want to _accidently_ paw at him in her sleep or something.

As the night progressed and morning was drawing close she somehow found herself snuggled up behind him. She felt him stir as he rolled so that they were face to face. She tried not to breathe as his face was now just inches away from her own. She felt a little courageous and she placed her hand on his cheek. She removed her hand and replaced it with a soft kiss as she leaned back Van stirred again. Much to her shock and delight he had unconsciously wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She could feel the heat from his bare chest as she was now snuggled into the crook of his neck. Dear god she thought this is my new happy place I don't ever want to leave this spot…her small frame tucked tightly into his larger one. Feeling even more courageous she decided what the hell and lightly kissed her way down his neck as she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer.

"That feels really nice" he whispered "and you're so warm" his warm breath making her other ear twitch with each syllable.

Her mind blanked as she felt his hand drift from the small of her back, down her thigh and stop at the bend of her knee. Her previously controlled breathing was now coming as quick gasps as she tried to control her shock and utter delight. He pulled her leg at the knee across his legs so it was resting on his leg. His hand then began drifting back up her long shapely leg then up her back and into her hair.

The hell with subtle she thought her mind was swimming and all her rational thought was long gone.

Before she act or realize what had happened Van had released her rolled away and sat on the side of the bed facing away. She reached out to him as he suddenly spoke.

"I am so sorry I...I never meant to put you in a situation that would comprise your honor or our friendship" he said.

Her hand dropped as he stood and walked to the window never turning or looking back knowing that it would destroy what remained of his crumbling resolve. He heard the door close as she hurried out of the room. He sighed as he touched the pendant around his neck. What am I doing he thought she is my best friend… yet I am drawn to her physically and emotionally…but why do I feel guilty …

Van blinked several times as his mind brought him crashing back to reality. He realized how foolish he had been that morning and he knew what he needed to do; he had to talk to Merle. They had to open up about what was happening between them. They could not continue in these almost moments or random heat of the moment almost encounters. He stood and walked to the chest at the foot of his bed and opened it. Van retrieved a small ornate box and placed it on his 'cleared' desk. He opened the box to reveal Escaflowne's drag energyst. He removed Hitomi's necklace and placed it in the box with the energyst and closed the box. He placed his hand on the top of the box and closed his eyes…

"I owe you a great deal and I hope you have a very happy life. I will never forget you my dear friend but it's past time that I moved on" he whispered.

He placed the box back in the chest and headed out the door to the northern portion of the royal wing of the castle. Van rounded the corner and stopped and knocked on the door. It was late but this was important and could not wait until morning.

"Merle" he called softly "can I come in"?

There was no answer but he did hear something.

"Merle" he called again "is everything ok, can I come in"?

There was still no answer so he opened the door and entered the room. Merle was not there but by the looks of things she had been. He placed a hand on the bed and felt a hint of warmth. She had just left apparently and considering the open window that must have been her escape route. He sighed and shook his head cursing silently to himself.

"Well I guess it will have to wait until morning" he said out loud. He smiled to himself "Now I have time to make some plans".

He left her room and headed back to his room happy with the plan that was forming in his mind. He paused in the hall for a brief moment. He would be risking a portion of their friendship on this gamble but his gut told him the odds were in his favor.

Merle sat perched on the roof her heart pounding as she waited for Van to leave her room. What was he doing…what was she doing for that matter? What was the purpose of his late night visit? There were just too many questions and no matter how she felt she had to figure all this out before she got anywhere near him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **__I hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a review it would be much appreciated! _**(This is not the end as l still have more fluff and a little trouble for these two to get into!)**

Merle did a superb job of avoiding Van for the next few days. She kept herself among advisors that she knew Van hated deal with and she always had an escape route ready so she could bolt if necessary. She knew it was childish but she needed time to figure things out but time and thinking had yielded no answers to her question.

The day of the Ball came and Merle had gone out for a walk well before dawn; sleep did not come easy these days. She was not even sure if she could bear to go to the ball. The thought of all those brats clamoring for Lord Vans affection made her tail puff. The sun would be up in an hour or so she thought as she slipped quietly back into her room via the balcony. She stepped into her room closed the balcony doors and turned and walked casually towards her bed. A voice called out from the shadows and she let out a muffled shriek.

Great… busted she thought now I need to get out of here quickly.

She spun around to see a figure leaning against the wall, the shadows not allowing her to see his expression.

"So I see you still live in the castle" he stated with a note of sarcasm. "We need to talk, no running no annoying councilors, no interruptions" he walked out of the shadows now into plain view. "Now have a seat and let's talk" he commanded.

Wow he looks so hot I wonder…she stopped her line of thought as she responded.

"I don't think that's a good idea" she said as she eased towards the door.

With surprising speed he moved toward her, catching her by the arm before she could make it more than a step toward the door.

"Merle what the hell is going on? I have been trying to talk with you for days. Have I done something to upset you _or_ is this because of the other night in the training hall" he asked already knowing part of the answer?

She looked away refusing to meet his gaze.

"Merle please talk to me" he pleaded.

"I can't…I don't really understand what is going on and …" she trailed off. "It's just …I can't…I don't know how to talk about this …just leave please" she stammered.

"No, this is something we need to talk about. Please tell me what's troubling you" he asked. He knew that his foolish behavior was a part of it but there was something else at the root of this.

She could feel the urgency and almost pain in his tone he was hurting over as well it seemed. How could she tell him the truth knowing how he felt about _**her? **_The situation was maddening and she could not hold back any longer it was breaking her heart to avoid him and have no contact with him even if it had only been a couple of days. She started to weep softly as she struggled to get free of his grasp. He pulled her a little closer as he tilted her chin up so she met his gaze. The sight of her crying was breaking his heart. Van placed his hand on her cheek and wiped a tear away. Touching her even in this simple way sent chills up his spine.

"Please help me understand what I can do to make this right" he pleaded?

She looked away again turning from his touch. "Just leave me alone…"

"Merle what have I done…" he began.

Van never finished his question as she looked back at him confused, hurting and just began to speak without thinking…

"I am not your perfect Hitomi or even close if you must know! I am just a Neko, not some great seer or hero from the destiny war" she blurted out then looked away again. "I can't compete with her or even her memory it seems. I can't change who I am or how you see me. The fact that you love someone who is not coming back and doesn't want to come back is just … she trailed off.

He released his hold on her arm feeling ashamed as the realization of the situation and his feelings hit him.

"I am so sorry Merle, I have been so blind" he said

Her heart sank …great he still loves her and I was just an almost distraction …she thought.

"I never realized you felt like you were competing with her…that is my fault and I am truly sorry. I came to talk to you about this the other night after we left the training hall" he said as he tried to meet her gaze.

Oh Great she thought as her body tensed, here it comes …the big _sorry _to have led you on bla bla bla I still love _her_ crap…

"I was holding onto the memory of a friend and didn't realize how it appeared to others and more importantly to you" Van stated.

Wait wait wait…her mind screamed back up …did he just say 'memory of a friend'?

She looked up to meet his chocolate gaze "I done understand you have always worn her pendant and always wanted her to return…you love her".

"Yes I _did_ want her to return... I finally realized, thanks to you that what I felt was the loss of a dear friend or simply missing a friend that had moved far away. The pendant" he looked away "I know what it must have seemed like. I have made my peace with that and realized its past time to move on" he said as took a step closer to her. "I let her go back then and it was for the best…but I can't let go this time. I have to truly follow my heart and who it leads me to; who it has always led me to".

Her minds was on overload …did he just say that he didn't …she was unable to complete the thought as his hands cupped the sides of her face.

"Merle please forgive me, I never meant to hurt you" he whispered.

Merle closed her eyes as she delighted in the heat of his touch. She was unaware the he had leaned even closer now only inches away from her ear. He took note of how her expression had changed, how relaxed she had suddenly become.

"Has my touch always had this effect on you" he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open as she tried to respond and only a barely audible "Uh-huh"…escaped her lips. She tried to steady her voice as she spoke softly but with intensity Van had never noticed.

"You are the only one I have ever wanted. The only one I have desired since I was aware of what desire was…" she stated.

Van leaned a little closer still and placed a soft kiss onto her cheek. He then placed an all too short for her taste, kiss upon her lips. He leaned back and took her hands in his as he started to speak.

"Merle you are my dearest friend and I don't know how I would survive without you at my side. I…I'm not very good at this sort of thing" he paused trying to get his thought s in order. "I do know that you are what I want, need and desire and I do not want to spend another moment without you. I love you Merle".

Her expression was a little glazed as she tried to process what he had just said…Her mind was screaming pounce on him, hug him, kiss him, throw him on the bed…_do something_! She blinked several times as she tried desperately to focus.

"Please say it again" she asked shyly.

He smiled as he pulled her close so they were a breath away "I love you Merle".

She blinked again still a little in shock … she cheered to herself, wait, crap, now what? Damn it she thought, I had a mental list of things she wanted to say and do and now she could barely think or much less speak. As she tried to focus her mind, her body went warm and fuzzy and as a unique sensation crept over her slender form. Van was stroking her ear ever so gently the feeling was...was…well was…dear god was she unconsciously purring? Damn it how does he do this to me she thought?

There was no time to ponder her reaction as Vans lips brushed across hers again in and almost teasing manner. The next pass was much different as the kiss was very demanding and passionate. Merle instantly responded with equal passion and intensity.

She pulled back slightly and whispered "I love you Lord Van, I love you so much, I…I always have" as she buried her face in his chest as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

She felt him chuckle and she leaned back… "What's so funny"?

"I love you _**Lord Van**_…my dear I think _**Van**_ will be more than adequate considering…" he teased.

She blushed as only a Neko could as he pulled her back to continue the kiss with almost too much heat, too much intensity. The intensity of the moment was making her knees a little weak as he drew her even closer to him and she delight in the experience she had desired for so long. She gasped as she felt his nails through her dress drag up the side of her thigh as his hand stopped to rest on her slender waist.

He pulled away in need of a little air as he looked down at her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Merle how far up do those stripes go" he asked with a glint in his eyes?

Oh how I'd love to show you, she though as she hugged him tightly and whispered in his ear.

"You do realize there is only one way to find out" she said feeling his body tense as her breath cascaded across his ear. "It's barely dawn after all. No one should be looking for either of us for a while" she replied retuning his wicked smile.

"So what did you have in mind my dear" he whispered innocently as he ran a hand through her hair?

"I have a list if you would like me to get it" she teased. "But I think this is a good start" she said as she pulled him back to her lips.

She lightly brushed her lips across his cheek and then back to his lips again. He passionately accepted the invitation and as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Van pulled back as he gently ran his thumb down across her bottom lip. Her breathing was ragged as she brought her gaze up to meet his as she quickly kissed him again. She pulled back in a vain attempt to catch her breath as she pulled his red tunic off and dropped it to the floor. He pulled her back and she could feel the heat of his skin through her dress. She ran her hands to the center of his back feeling the muscles tense as she drug her nails across his skin. He pulled her tighter and kissed her deeper as she felt like she was going to melt into him.

Merle's mind was swimming with desire as she tired of this cat and mouse game and she pushed him back until he fell back against her bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed as she ran her hands through his unruly hair as an idea came to mind.

Merle bit her lip "Can we go to your room, we have unfinished business there" she whispered? "Besides your bed is bigger" she giggled.

He scooped her up bridal style and made his way towards the balcony.

"What are you doing" she asked as he kicked the door open and walked out on to the balcony?

"How do you think I slipped in here this morning" he replied as his wings burst forth from his bare back in a shower of feathers.

She never got tired of the sight of his wings but this time was different. This time they were for her and she unconsciously was reaching out to touch them. Van noticed this and wrapped his wings around them as merle delighted in the feeling of the feathers against her. As she closed her eyes taking in the soft sensation Van quickly flew up and over to his balcony.

They made their way into his room in a haze of desire as they stopped at the edge of his bed. He stepped behind her and began to kiss her shoulder and the base of her neck as she pulled her hair away providing him better access. She inhaled sharply at the feeling of his hands lightly following the contours of her body through her dress. Merle delighted in the experience and sensation as he continued to explore the mysteries of her shapely form. The sensation caused by his exploration was more then she could stand as she turned to face him. Van greeted her with passionate kiss and two arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"This will never do" he growled as she began to kiss his neck and chest driving the heat of the moment even higher.

Her reply was a smile and a pull of the ribbon ties of her dress; letting it drop to the floor. She stepped out of the dress as he swept her into his embrace. They tumbled into his large bed; their minds were a blurred mix of love, passion and desire. She tugged at the waistband of his slacks as she looked into his eyes for a sign or permission and realized there was no need. It was clear to them that this was what they wanted, needed and had desired for so long.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: This is a bit short but it is **__**NOT**__** the end one longer Chapter is still to come… I hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a review it would be much appreciated! **_

The morning sun reminded them that they this particular moment in their lives was coming to an end. Van yawned and stretched as he ran a hand through his hair. He watched the sleeping form of the Neko beside him. He smiled to himself as he thought, so that's how far up those stripes go. He kissed her on the forehead as he pulled her a little closer to whisper in her ear.

"Merle we need to get up, we both have a lot to do today" he said.

"Just a little while longer" she purred as she snuggled a little closer.

I am in my happy spot no way I am giving it up without a fight she thought…

"As much as I would prefer that to the council meeting, I have a lot to talk to them about" he stated calmly.

Her eyes snapped open as the reality of the recent events came rushing back into focus. The implications of her current and future situation hit her and her mind was racing as he pulled away from her and slipped from the bed and put on his robe.

"So my dear do you have a dress picked out for tonight? This will be a big night for both of us and I guess we should both really try to look the part" he teased.

OK, ok she thought this is way beyond sex we are going to get married, I will be a queen…hmmmm sex with Van…oh wait, wait a QUEEN…oh my god… she rubbed eyes and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Merle propped herself up on her elbow pulling the sheets to cover herself. He turned to her and smiled and stepped back to the edge of the bed. Her mind still a little hazy after the mornings activities, she tilted her head and regarded him with a blank expression. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing happened her mind was just too overloaded with everything that was going on. Van sat on the bed beside her and ran a hand through her hair and smiled down at her.

"I'm sorry you do remember tonight is the ball where I will announce my wife right" Van asked softly?

He softly stroked her cheek with his thumb as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. His touch felt electric and it was getting harder to concentrate. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced with his lips. She quickly wrapped both arms around his neck drawing him even closer. She held on tightly lost in desire and not wanting the moment to end.

Van pulled back slightly as he whispered into her ear. "I take that as you remember everything and have not had a change of heart. So can I tell the council that you consented to be my wife and we can announce it at the ball tonight" he teased?

She held him tightly in silence for a few heartbeats trying to find her voice.

"Nothing would make me any happier" she replied…"Except…maybe this" she purred as she pulled him back into the bed…

Ok now I have him back in bed what was number 16 on my list again she thought…Her mind suddenly went blank again as she felt the heat of his touch…oh the hell with the list she thought…

The Ball proceeded just as planned and the guests waited as the appointed time drew near. Van had been able to spend some time with Merle but not enough to cause any suspicion regarding the change on their relationship. They did their best to keep up their act until the announcement was made. They did allow themselves one stolen moment on the balcony that almost ended in disaster as some guests almost caught them sharing an all too short kiss. The time came for the announcement as Van picked up his glass and moved to the center of the room. Van stepped forward and called for the attention of the guests.

"Today is a happy day for Fanelia as today I announce my chosen wife and the future Queen of Fanelia. The fates is seems have been teasing me with my soul mate for quite some time now. It just took a little while to get it through my thick head I suppose" Van stated as the crowd chuckled. He cleared his throat and continued to speak as he walked through the crowd stopping several times but never making eye contact with any of the guests. He smiled as he continued to make his way through the crowd.

"This is a once in a lifetime event so a little added suspense seems only right but I suppose I should end this so we can continue the party" Van joked.

The crowd cheered and the calls for him to announce his decision continued. Van took several steps then stopped making eye contact with the Neko standing before him. He smiled and quickened his pace as he made his way to where Merle was standing. Van stopped in front of Merle never breaking eye contact with her as he took her hand in his.

There were cheers and gasps from the crowd. The room was filled with 'I told you' and 'I always knew there was something between them…'

Van winked at her as he raised his glass.

"I am very proud and honored that this young woman has consented to share her life with me. Come let us toast Lady Merle the future Queen of……" Van statement was cut short.

There was a bright flash of light flowed by a low rumble and a soft boom as a pillar of light deposited a lone figure in the center of the room. Van took a step toward the figure now standing in the center of the room.

"Van" the figure called softly….

He took another step forward and was stopped by Merle still holding tightly to his hand. He released Merle's hand as the figure reached out to him and called his name again.

"Van" the figure called as the figure took Vans hand in hers…and slowly pulled him into her embrace…

Merle dropped her glass as she covered her mouth with her hands.

NO, damn it this can't be happening she thought …she cried "Why, why now…"!

There was a bright flash of light flowed by a low rumble and a soft boom as a pillar of light surrounded the two figures…

"Van"! Merle cried "VAN"!

She ran towards the pillar of light as it rose with the two figures…

"VAN…"! She cried as she dropped to her knees and watched the pillar disappear…


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: This is a bit longer and ends our ride with Van and Merle at least in this story… I hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a review it would be much appreciated! **_

She couldn't believe it…he was gone…he had left…with HER!

She saw him go but could somehow hear him call her name…very soft very distant…

She heard him call again a little louder this time…what was going on where was he what the hell was happening…

"No this isn't real, this can't be happening…" she mumbled

"Merle…MERLE"! Van called to her…

"NO" she cried…

Van pulled her close "wake up Merle, WAKE UP…"

"NO!" she cried as she jerked away…and almost fell out of the bed…

"Oh that was just so typical…but but it felt so real …there is no way I could survive that…" she mumbled softly.

She looked around the room confused and lost as she pulled the sheets up to cover herself. She began to weep softly as Van moved closer and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"It ok Merle it's was just a dream…I'm here" he soothed.

She was sobbing and mumbling softly "It's just not fair, just not fair…you …you just left"

He tipped her chin up so her gaze met his "what's the matter what did you dream about"?

"That was no dream that was a nightmare if there ever was one" she sniffed.

He gently brushed her tears away "Please tell me what happened".

She took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around him. This feels so good so right…he's here with ME and so warm and he's MINE…

"What happened in your nightmare" he asked again?

His words pulling her thoughts back to their conversation. She blushed and took a deep breath.

"I dreamt Hitomi came back during the ball …and …you…you." She started to sob again burying her face in his chest.

Oh God it was all a dream…everything…it never happened she thought.

He pulled back slightly so her blue gaze met his chocolate one.

She bit her lip and tried to find her voice...reaching out she placed her hand on his cheek…

He kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on her head.

"Van are you sure about this" she asked shyly as she bit her lip again "I mean this is kind of…well…big. How will the council take this…how will Fanelia take this …I am not the typical…" she trailed off.

"I love you." Van replied as he brushed a strand of hair away. "Merle I will never leave you…there isn't anything or anyone that will separate us" he replied calmly. "You will be at my side always…"

Her eyes widened as she realized the truth in his words and he pulled her closer into his embrace. They settled back into the bed as the morning sun drifted more and more into the room. Their focus and attention was directed towards each other and pursuit of their desires.

"I want to stay here all day" Merle purred as she snuggled closer and began to nibble on his neck…

"Ok, ok that kind of tickles and I have a damn council meeting to go to" van protested.

"You didn't seem to mind before" merle giggled.

"True, true but that was different…I mean…well…" Van muttered.

They both laughed as Merle settled back into the, oh so comfortable spot on Van's chest. She began to kiss his neck and the side if his jaw.

A low "hmmm nice" escaped his lips…

This only encouraged her…She rolled on top of him propping herself up by placing her hands on his chest. She ran her hands over his chest and shoulders exploring the lines and definition in the muscle. She ran her fingers down across his chest and then down to his stomach... Van simply allowed her exploration and reveled at her touch. She leaned back and before she could pull her hands too far away he took her wrists and pulled her to him and began to kiss her softly at first but that changed as desire began to get the better of both of them.

"I thought you had a council meeting" she teased.

"I am the King after all I believe they will wait for me. I thought you wanted to stay here all day…" he replied.

"I like the sound of that" she purred as they shared another kiss…

The silence, the warmth and comfort of the moment was better than either could have imagined as they continued to explore their desires…The kingdom, the council, Gaea could do without them for a little longer.

Margret walked down the hall to stop in front of Merle's door. There was a soft knock on Merle's door followed by a louder one.

"Lady Merle are you awake" Margret softly called as she entered the room with Merle's new dress for the ball.

"Hmmm not here again, where did that girl run off to this early." Margret mumbled. "Why King Van puts up with her behavior is beyond me, just look at her room" she mumbled to herself. "Maybe she really has decided not to go to the ball … Hmmm that would be a shame."

Margret walked over to hang up Merle's dress as she took a closer look at the new dress. WOW this is beautiful she thought the King outdid himself when he had this made for her.

She paused for a moment as something on the floor caught her eye, something _red_…

It can't be she thought as she picked up the Kings red tunic.

"…taking souvenirs I guess" Margret muttered to herself.

A cold chill ran up her spine as she pondered the possibilities. _**Never **_she thought, the King would never...She dropped the Tunic and quickly left the room.

"As much as I hate to say this we have to get up we both have things to do today. I need to meet with the council and take care of some details before the ball tonight." Van stated sadly as he slipped out of bed. "I do have something for you" Van stated as he pulled on his robe.

"Oh I like the sound of that…" she purred as she slid out of bed taking the robe he handed her as she moved to stand behind him wrapping her arms around his waist.

He smiled as he motioned to a small box on the table in the next room.

"I thought it would be perfect for tonight, it was my mothers and it was one of the few things that survived the fire" he stated.

"Van what is it" she asked as she trotted over to the table?

"Open it" he said as he walked to stand next to her.

She opened the box and gasped…The box contained a band made of two intertwined silver dragons. The dragons came together at an emerald cut energyst.

Van it's beautiful I …I don't know what to say…"she stated weakly.

"Say nothing my dear it is only right since we are to be married" he said as he removed the ring from the box. "She would have been so happy to see you wear It, she cared for you a great deal" he replied as he slipped it on her finger. "Be sure to find Margret, she has your dress for the ball."

Married she thought wow…that would make me a queen and…wow…she snapped back

"My dress but I have a dress already" she replied? "Wait…Margret…you told her about us…not fair I wanted to do that" she huffed.

"I said nothing about us I only told her that she needed to pick up your dress for the ball" he said with a smile. "You my dear need to be nice, don't torment her" Van teased.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises" she said as she slipped her arms around his neck.

"Meet me here for dinner tonight and we'll talk more about the details since the ball does not start until midnight. Until then we must keep our distance as this is our secret until then" he stated.

"Hmm just dinner" she added pouting?

"We'll see" he replied with a wicked smile.

"It will be hard to not tell everyone I see but I understand. How will I get back to my room" She asked?

"Easy, lets get dressed and take you back the same way we came in…" he replied.

"Hmmmm aren't you sneaky" she teased.

Merle had just been delivered back to her room when there was a soft knock at the door.

She shook her head as smiled…well that was quick she thought.

"Come in Margret" she stated trying to contain herself as she continued to straighten up her room. Oh this is going to be fun she thought…NO, NO must remember to behave, be nice Merle, be nice she told herself.

"What can I do for you Margret" Merle asked?

"I wanted to let you know that I dropped off you new dress" Margret replied. "Interesting that he had it made for you. He must have been concerned about what you might wear"

"Margret, the attitude is not very flattering" Merle commented.

"Oh what would you know anyway" was Margret's catty response.

Merle chuckled and thought you have no idea how much I know…such as the birthmark he has on his left hip and….

"I heard that you might not be attending the ball and I think you should go." Margret stated. "I know it must be hard to see King Van take a wife. The witch from the mystic moon was bad enough and now tonight he will choose his wife and next Queen of Fanelia. You should still go and support his decision as close as the two of you are" She stated dryly.

Merle controlled herself but it took even more control what would actually happen tonight. She smiled to herself oh just wait you little redheaded brat you are in for a shock to be sure.

"How kind of you, but I have decided to go to the ball, I thought it might prove, well interesting I think" she replied.

"Oh how nice…good thing I dropped off your dress earlier" Margret replied with an obvious note of sarcasm.

I have had enough of this crap…Merle thought nice sure but continue to take this exchange with this jealous brat I think not.

"If you will excuse me I have things to attend to" Merle stated as she motioned to the door.

Margret caught sight of the ring as she moved towards the door and the cold chill returned. Where did she get something like that…? NO it can't be she thought…as she began to put the pieces together…the tunic, the way they have been acting lately, the dress and the ring. Margret turned and stepped toward the Neko.

"Lady Merle please forgive my behavior…umm…well..may I ask you a question" Margret whispered with her eyes on the floor. Painfully aware of what kind of trouble she could be in...

Lady Merle what's up with the sudden change, no attitude and won't even look at me….

"I suppose, what would you like to know" she replied in a gentle tone.

"Umm…well…has King Van…you know already made his choice" she asked weakly? "I know it is not my place but I have noticed some things and I just had to ask"

"Whatever do you mean" Merle responded in an effort to keep their secret.

Van ended his meeting early as he had too much on his mind to deal with details his advisors were more than capable of handling. His good mood was a mystery to the councilors as his previous foul mood regarding the ball seemed all but forgotten. He made his way back to the royal wing as he mumbled to himself.

"Oh to hell with this secret and keep our distance until tonight garbage. I think we need to spend the day together and a flight over the countryside in Escaflowne will do nicely."

Van made his way through the Castle towards his chambers, his mind on a particular neko. I just need to pick the energyst from my room and we can be off, he thought.

"I found the Kings tunic in your room and you are wearing a quite unique piece of jewelry" Margret continued. "If he has chosen you and not some foreign brat I can live with that, but I guess I am…well… jealous".

"Margret what are you talking about" She replied trying in vain to keep up the act.

Margret looked up and crossed her arms… "You will make a wonderful Queen and will be a good wife to him but you are a terrible liar. I see the way you two look at each other you will just be honest with me and just tell me the truth" Margret stated.

"What would you like the truth about" Van responded for her.

She spun around to see the king standing in the doorway and tried to recover not knowing how much he had heard.

"King Van it's so nice to see you Lady Merle and I were…." She began as the King held up a hand…

"Mind your tongue…" he stated as his chocolate gaze burned into her. "It seems you have discovered out little secret. I trust you can hold your tongue as I would hate to have to feed you to the dragons" he teased.

Margret stood motionless, unable to even draw a breath as she watched a hand rest on the Kings shoulder.

"Don't tease her…I am sure she will be able to keep our secret" Merle purred in his ear as she slid her arm around his waist.

Van took a deep breath "about that …to hell with this secret. I can't accept being apart from you all day so we are going on a little adventure for the rest of the day. If everyone figures it out then so be it" he stated with a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I do like the way you think" Merle responded.

"Margret would you please help Lady Merle pack some things for us for the afternoon and then meet me in the assembly area as I have to go arrange our transportation" Van said.

"Of course sire it would be my pleasure" Margret replied as she bowed her head.

With that Van left but not before placing a light kiss on Merle's cheek. The two women regarded each other both waiting for the other to speak.

"Oh you little brat you weren't going to tell me were you" Margret huffed as she stomped her foot. "He never even looked at me twice no matter what I did" she said as her expression softened. "You on the other hand always got the attention and the look from those eyes. What I can't figure out is why it took you two so long to get together" Margret stated as she leaned against the door frame.

"I don't know either" Merle responded. "It seems we both had some issues to work out before we could get to this point".

The two women continued to chat as they began to gather some items for the afternoon's adventure.

Merle was prancing around the assembly area trying to pass the time as she waited for Van to arrive. She had way too much energy and Margret tried in vain to convince her to contain herself.

"Lady Merle" Margret stated "I believe your ride is here"

She looked up and watched as Escaflowne made a quick pass and landed gently in the assembly area. Van reached down and pulled Merle on the Dragons back behind him and they were gone.

Several guards approached Margret and began to question what they had just seen.

"Was that Merle that just left with the King"?

"Were do you suppose they are off to in such a hurry"?

Off to the side the captain shook his head and smiled. "It's about time" he mumbled to himself. "I always had a feeling about those two".

The guard captain exchanged a knowing look with Margret and then shouted "Back to work you dogs or do you want to stare at the sky all day".

It was well after dark when Escaflowne landed and the two made their way back to their rooms to get ready for the ball. Merle made her way back to her room and was soon joined by Margret who had apparently been very busy preparing for her return.

As Margret was drawing her bath Merle began to think over the event of the past few days which made her head swim…Wow this was all really happening and it was just hours away. She sat down and buried her face in her hands…oh dear God she though it's just hours away…am I ready for this, can I really fill this role …ok, ok calm yourself she whispered to herself…its just a Ball you know all these people…

She felt a hand on her shoulder "not worry you will do just fine" Margret stated in a soothing voice.

The royal ball had just begun as Van made his way to the ball room. The Chief councilor announced the entrance of the King of Fanelia.

"Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia" he called as the guests stopped and acknowledged their King.

Van stepped into the grand ball room and stopped to speak with several dignitaries on his way to his seat at the end of the room. He stopped and spoke to princesses and daughters of Dukes and Barons as he made a very deliberate point to show no one any real attention beyond what was polite. Van then moved away and took his seat and began watching the crowd and waited. Van did dance with several guests and made every effort to make it look as if he was having a good time. After what seemed like an eternity of more dances and boring stories he saw a figure slip into the ball room. He smiled as all was proceeding as he had planned.

Fanelia had never had the formality of court that some countries had but today would be a little different. Van motioned to the Chief councilor who called for the music to stop. He called for the attention of the guests and they took their places around the King. Van stood and addressed the assembled guests…Van was showing a formal side that was not the norm for the young king or Fanelia. He was dressed in a new version of his ceremonial armor and had substituted the helm for an ornate circlet crown. His actions and dress were more in line with something from court in Astoria than Fanelia.

A broad smile spread across a face in the back of the room. The tall shapely form wrapped in gold's and reds tried to get a better look while not drawing unnecessary attention. Damn he looks good enough to eat she thought as she began to fidget. She was still wanting after being denied the 'desert' she had planned to have before the ball. Wow she thought am I really this bad…is my hunger for him that …hmmm…yep sure is she thought. A hand on her shoulder reminded her to contain her excitement.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to share the evening's events. In Fanelia we do not hold a formal court or practice some of the formality as other countries in Gaea. I felt tonight I would make an exception considering this is a very special day. Today is a happy day for Fanelia as today I announce my chosen wife and the future Queen of Fanelia". He cleared his throat and continued to speak as walked through the crowd stopping several times but never making eye contact with any of the guests. He smiled as he continued to make his way through the crowd.

The crowd cheered and the calls for him to make his decision continued. A figure dressed in gold and red moved through the guests toward the king. Van took several steps then turned and made his way to join the new arrival. Van stopped next to Merle and took her hand in his.

There were cheers and gasps from the crowd. The room was filled with 'I told you' and 'I always knew there was something between them…'

Van smiled at her as he raised his glass.

The guests cheered and clapped as he raised his glass and all the guests followed his gesture. He wrapped his arm around Merle's waist and pulled her close.

"Come let us toast my future wife and future Queen of Fanelia…!" Van stated proudly.

"Lady Merle" the crowd bellowed…

"Now" Van said with a smile. "I believe that we have a ball to get back to..."

The Ball resumed as the misic and dancing resumed...

Merle whispered in his ear "we missed our desert you know"

His reply was a wicked smile...

"Any chance we can slip out " she purred..."The council chanmbers should empty" she teased.

He pulled her close as he brushed his lips accross her as she gasped slightly...

"To hell with protocal" he whispered on her lips as he kissed her deeply much to her delight.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck the shouts and cheers form the crown went unheard. This moment was a public one but it was their moment and to them it was the first moment of the rest of their lives.


End file.
